<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Galennic】owe by SiLingLing_400</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632231">【Galennic】owe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiLingLing_400/pseuds/SiLingLing_400'>SiLingLing_400</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:53:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiLingLing_400/pseuds/SiLingLing_400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>对克伦尼克来说就是这样。喜欢一个人，哪里有道理可讲呢？你偷偷看了他好久，只想让他回望你一眼。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Galen Erso/Orson Krennic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>　　※Galen/Krennic<br/>　　※含Krennic被小军官all的剧情<br/>　　※一切不合理设定都是我的错<br/>　　※规避原作死亡设定，接电影以后<br/>　　※给姐妹的换粮OWO</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　《owe》<br/>
　　<br/>
上
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　盖伦并不想来找克伦尼克，但是他不得不来。克伦尼克办公室的门是虚掩着的，他犹豫了一下，轻轻一推便进去了。克伦尼克却没有像往常一样立刻迎上来，四周静得有些不正常。盖伦疑惑地继续向前走着，他的视线越过办公桌，便看到了被桌子遮住的克伦尼克。向来高傲的人低着头瘫坐在地上，被解开的上衣领口还来不及扣上，裸露在外的皮肤到处都是咬痕与淤青，丢弃在角落的披风被踩得脏兮兮的。盖伦甚至都不用思考到底发生了什么，眼前的景象就已经直截了当地告诉了他一切。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　克伦尼克注意到了来人，他抓紧不再平整干净的衣角，试探地抬起了他的头。盖伦便正好撞上那双雾蒙蒙的蓝眼睛，对方的眼眶泛红，嘴唇被咬得破皮。盖伦眉头一皱，他真是来错了时候。他不愿理会对方湿漉漉的眼神，转身便想走，但他总感觉心中有什么力量在拽着他回来。看到克伦尼克这幅惨样，他本该高兴的，可是现在他居然没有半点开心。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他不知道这算什么心情，这在短暂的时间内很难理清。兴许是因为他还念及他们的同窗旧情，兴许是因为克伦尼克这幅模样太过凄惨，他脱下了自己的外套，披在了克伦尼克身上，遮住了他皱巴巴的无法入眼的上衣。他把克伦尼克从地上扶了起来，对方的头靠在他的颈部，轻微地颤抖着。盖伦几乎是下意识地安抚性地拍了拍对方因紧张而绷直的后背，感觉到他似乎又往自己怀蹭了蹭。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　那股不明所以的感情立刻又在盖伦心底晕开了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　克伦尼克凭着盖伦的支持勉强站了起来，虽然盖伦的怀抱他贪恋已久，但如今这个怀抱在他看来也变了味了。它在不合适的时间出现，只会让克伦尼克感到不安和惶恐。就像是已经长大的你突然拥有了小时候特别想要的玩具，你根本不会开心，因为这件事情本身就毫无意义。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“盖伦，”克伦尼克开口了，“我自己可以走。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　如他所料，语罢他便感觉盖伦的手明显松了松。他试图从那个怀抱里离开，还没走半步便感觉身后传来了一阵撕裂感，他的脸上立刻浮起了一层细密的冷汗，剧痛让他脸色发白。盖伦看着他像扭了腰一样迅速跌下身去，赶忙伸手揽住了他的腰。他僵在那里，等待着克伦尼克的下一步指令。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“那就扶着我吧。”克伦尼克用轻到不能再轻的气音说道。腿后流下的的精液几乎快把他的军裤濡湿，这让他羞耻难耐。即使盖伦早已知道了一切，克伦尼克也不愿让他撞见自己的难堪。他没有确认盖伦到底摆着怎样的表情，所有的事都让他无比痛苦。他用沙哑的声音告诉飞行员他回家，然后便在盖伦的怀里沉沉睡去。至少这个还算温暖的怀抱让克伦尼克认为这么做是是值得的。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　短暂的飞行后，他们到达了目的地。克伦尼克被盖伦架在怀里慢慢走下了飞机，天边晕了层灰色，看起来摇摇欲坠。这让克伦尼克想起了盖伦背叛他的那个夜晚，他的衣服被大雨淋得湿透，他心情糟糕透了，却在想该怎样保住盖伦的命。盖伦用钥匙将门打开，把克伦尼克带进屋里。克伦尼克知道，盖伦继续在这里陪着他，只是因为他没有叫盖伦走，但是盖伦本身是想走的。即使有了这样的认知，克伦尼克也不愿意让盖伦离开，他是如此珍惜他和盖伦在一起的每一秒。他抬起头去试探那双棕色的眼睛，却什么也没有得到。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他们之间有一阵微妙的沉默，双方僵持不下。克伦尼克刚想开口说什么便听见了盖伦的声音，然而他愣了愣神，仿佛不能理解话语的意思一样沉默地看着盖伦。这不得不让盖伦再重复一遍他刚才的话：“把衣服脱了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　之后，他又怕被误会一样，补上了后一句：“我给你上药。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　放在往常，克伦尼克是绝对不会答应这种要求的。但是如今这个人是盖伦，而且他是出于好心。克伦尼克对盖伦最心软，尤其是面对关心他的盖伦。他知道自己衣下的身体是如何得不堪入目，但是他无论如何也说不出拒绝的话。因为他沮丧地想到，也许这是最后一次，最后一次他和盖伦那么亲近。在这个想法的支撑下他脱下了盖伦先前披上来的外套，将手移到衣领处，慢慢解下衣扣。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　这和克伦尼克心中糟糕的回忆重叠，当他被那些军官们侮辱时心中什么感觉也没有，可如今盖伦的注视却让他脸颊发烫。上衣被一点点解开，越到后面克伦尼克的手也就抖得越厉害，他满是瘀伤的上身在逐渐被解开的军服下若隐若现。伴随着最后一件衣服的落地，过大的羞耻感冲破了他的最后一道心理防线，他竟然哭了出来。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他愣愣地望着盖伦，自知失了态，赶忙抬起手胡乱在脸上抹了一把。半响他才调整好情绪，开口说：“你先出去吧。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　一种难以言喻的酸胀感立刻席卷了盖伦的内心。他心中乱成了一团，克伦尼克腰侧错乱的掌印在他脑海中挥之不去。他收回了他的视线，扔下了一句“我在外面等你”就匆忙出去了。他回到客厅才开始反思自己的失态，为什么他要执意让克伦尼克把衣服脱下？为什么他会做出这么不像自己的事情？他不敢承认，到头来，也许他比他想象的更在乎克伦尼克。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　过了好一会儿，克伦尼克才从房间里出来，他换了身衣服，素色的家居服让他少了几分严肃，灯光显得他的面庞有一丝柔和。他恢复了常态，只是眼角还有一点发红，他大概是哭过，之后又洗了澡。盖伦目不转睛地盯着他看，他清了清嗓子，说了句谢谢你。他是如此冷静，总能很好地处理好各种突发事件，包括那些伤害到他的事件。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他走到冰箱前打开柜门，冷气立刻从柜里袭来，铺洒到他裸露的皮肤上，让他无端地打了个冷颤。那个一天前就烤好的苹果派躺在里面，焦黄的外皮上有好几个凹凸不平的缺口，看来克伦尼克近来技艺生疏。他不吃甜的，但他记得盖伦爱吃。他拿着那个苹果派，手掌被冻得发疼，然后关上了柜门。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他还没有问盖伦吃或不吃，就已经把苹果派放进了微波炉里加热了。总之，先热一热吧，盖伦总会吃一点，克伦尼克又陷入了某种自以为是。那个本就被冻硬的苹果派无法恢复刚出炉时的酥脆，贸然的加热只会让它的表皮浸了层水分，尝起来失去了原先的口感。苹果派在微波炉里转了几圈停了下来，克伦尼克把微波炉拉开，用戴着隔热手套的手小心翼翼地把它拿了出来。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他出厨房的时候换了副笑脸，把苹果派放在了茶几上，顺势挨着盖伦坐了下来。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你以前就爱吃甜的，”克伦尼克用刀把那个苹果派划开一角，里面的内陷流了出来，“尝尝吧。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“好吧。”盖伦把盘子接过去，对着蹋倒陷落在光洁盘子上的苹果派却迟迟下不去口。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　克伦尼克也认了，主动开启了另一个话题。他说：“你还记得我们上学的时候吗？那时候是你的生日，但是那天我一直很忙，等我去到蛋糕店的时候就只剩苹果派了。然后你就说‘其实苹果派也挺好’。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你竟然还记得这件事。”盖伦有些局促地回答道。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　克伦尼克有些晃神，说：“其实我记得很多事。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　之后，克伦尼克像是想起了什么一样，露出了一丝难过，很快又被他巧妙掩饰过去了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“盖伦，下周一你就可以走了。我已经和那家公司说过了，等你去的时候可以直接任职。”克伦尼克轻飘飘地抛出一句话，好像这一切都是水到渠成一样。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　克伦尼克总是努力给盖伦找到最好的。虽然有些“最好”，是他认为的“最好”。他认为盖伦要来造死星，要来和他一起工作。你问克伦尼克后不后悔，他也许会说他不后悔。克伦尼克是善于从悲剧里面找糖块的那种人，这也许是一种自我欺骗，但是他已经对这种思想方式习以为常了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　之后是长久的沉默，盖伦的眼睛里看不出情绪。克伦尼克确实为他付出了很多，他感到良心上的不安。于是他只能说出一句谢谢。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“走了以后照顾好自己，我们不会再见面了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　盖伦又陷入那种微妙的情绪之中了，于是当克伦尼克靠过来的时候，盖伦抱住了他。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　盖伦哪里有心再去另谋高就，他只想死去，随着他的妻女一块离开。形势所迫，他不得不扮演好克伦尼克好男友的角色。可是如今，他的行为却染上了一点私心。他的脸贴着克伦尼克冰冷的脸，蹭过他发白的鬓发，再也没有说话。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他说不清这样做是为了安抚克伦尼克，还是为了让自己好受些——出于他的某种良知。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　最后盖伦留下来过了夜，克伦尼克执意要和他一起睡，这是他的最后一点愿望。盖伦躺在床上的时候再一次想到了克伦尼克，那天本来他只是路过，却无意中撞见了令人羞臊的一幕。克伦尼克伏在那个年轻军官的身下，那个军官的手扶着他的脑袋，强迫克伦尼克给他口交。这样的混乱被默许，特别是当一个上位者长久失势时。他们总是不急着把做错事的人送上邢台，而是用这种方式摧毁他们的自尊心。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　盖伦在门后等了很久，那个军官推门离开后，克伦尼克才迟迟从办公室出来。他好像一点也没有因为刚才的事情而慌乱，除了他的嘴角有些红肿破皮外，几乎与往常无异。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　盖伦却明知故问：“你的嘴怎么了？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他的神情并没有波动，说：“这只是一些小意外。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“奥森，”盖伦少有地叫了他的名，他痛苦地说，“我宁愿去死，你们还不如把我送上刑场。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你何必再替我做这些多余的事。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　这一句话说得不明不白的。这是一种谴责，还是一种心酸？或是两种都有？盖伦说话的语气就像是他们还在学生时代一样，因为他暂时放下了心中的仇恨。克伦尼克的付出让他不知所措，他无法探明让他内心酸到发胀的情感究竟是什么。你会同情你的仇人吗？很久以来，盖伦对克伦尼克的认知一直是模糊的，他的多面性让盖伦无法干脆地给出一个结论。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他又想起了很多东西，然后他就像一个好情人一样，沉默地伸出他的手环住了对方瘦削的身躯。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他才记起，克伦尼克小他五岁。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　当他真的要走了，他才发现时间过得并没有那么想象中的那么快。自从琴死后，盖伦就过得浑浑噩噩的，他似乎失去了对时间的概念和对事物的感知。他真的应该被处死，他想。他从前还能用工作来麻痹自己，现在却什么选择也没有了。他不认为自己还可以在那家公司正常地工作，克伦尼克不过是在替他做一些无用功。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　克伦尼克所做的无用功并不少。他曾经帮盖伦办生日派对，结果寿星躲在角落算题；他曾经带盖伦去各大交际晚会，结果让盖伦无比尴尬；他曾经总是缠着盖伦，结果盖伦只是把他当朋友。但是从另一个侧面来看，他策划盖伦的生日派对足足用了一个星期；他说破嘴皮才帮盖伦弄到了一张晚会的邀请函；他无法控制自己对盖伦的喜欢。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　对克伦尼克来说就是这样。喜欢一个人，哪里有道理可讲呢？你偷偷看了他好久，只想让他回望你一眼。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他临走的前一天晚上，克伦尼克来他家帮他收拾行李。克伦尼克帮他把衣物分类叠好，帮他收好那些凌乱的专业书，最后他想去整理盖伦的研究笔记却被盖伦阻止了。盖伦把那些笔记拿到壁炉旁，不顾克伦尼克的阻止，一本本把它们丢进熊熊火焰里。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　盖伦盯着那团火焰，说：“有时候我会想，如果这一切都没有发生过就好了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　盖伦低下他的头，看着他这么多年的研究成果逐渐被火焰吞噬。有些东西似乎已经随着火光一块消失了，有些东西却沉沉地堵在他心口。克伦尼克欠他很多，而他也欠克伦尼克很多，他们的债务难以清算，就这样赊账赊了半辈子。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　突然，克伦尼克开口问：“我可以吻你吗？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　但他没等盖伦回答，便自顾自地吻了上去。谁能想到，盖伦竟扣住了他的后脑勺，加深了这个吻。这吻得不明不白的，把一切都打乱了。盖伦的回吻出于很多隐秘的因素，比如他想起了他们年轻的时候，比如他想起克伦尼克的无用功，比如他他想起克伦尼克小他五岁，又比如他明天就要走了。他们本就算是暧昧，如今迈出的这一步更显背德。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　在这样的条件下谈理智，实在是毫无意义。克伦尼克喘着气对他说，去床上。那种背德感再一次从盖伦的心头涌上来，如洪水般把他彻底淹没。他想把他的神智捞回来，却看见克伦尼克略带犹豫的试探眼神，就像一只怕被抛弃的小动物。于是盖伦想，就这样吧。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他拨开对方被汗水浸湿的发丝，凭着冲动在他身上印下一个个吻，他甚至抚过那些别人留给他的咬痕和淤青。克伦尼克的眼里泛着水光，回应着他的每一次抚摸。过大的喜悦让他头脑发晕，这对他来说就像是在梦中一样。他不停地去索吻，妄想着这些吻可以填补他心中的空白。他看着盖伦那双沾染了情欲的眼睛，却感觉里面全是沉甸甸的痛苦。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　即使你在欲望中沉沦，痛苦也不会轻易放过你，因此情欲才更像是痛苦的麻痹剂。克伦尼克伏在盖伦的肩头呜咽，说不清是为什么的泪水滚烫地砸在他的肩上，是因为疼，舒服，罪恶，还是歉意？他清明的神智被冲破，脑中只剩下与盖伦皮肤相触的感觉。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“盖伦，盖伦，”他不停地叫着对方的名字，“如果这一切都没有发生过就好了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　如果盖伦没有和丽拉结婚，如果他没有执意让盖伦来造死星，如果他当时遇见了另一种选择的结局，他是不是已经和盖伦走到了一起？<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　高潮过后，褪去情欲的内心更显空虚，悲伤就在这时趁虚而入。克伦尼克看着盖伦的眼睛，说：“好好活着。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“就当是为了我。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　话音落到了无边的夜色里，最后慢慢消失了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　※私设丽拉不是克伦尼克杀的<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　《owe》<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　下<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　盖伦起夜的时候看到克伦尼克坐在沙发上，他大半身子都隐在了黑暗里，看不清表情。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　盖伦走过去，他的塑料拖鞋与地板摩擦发出响声。他看着克伦尼克，克伦尼克回以他轻轻一瞥。盖伦意识到他在发抖，他陷在沙发里，像一个小孩。盖伦喊了他一声，他依然没有多大反应。盖伦坐到他身侧，他意识到那是盖伦后，才勉强把自己的脑子给理清，心中的不适感才渐渐消失。盖伦问他怎么了，他轻咳一声想掩饰刚才的失态。盖伦把他温热的手掌贴到他的额头上，确认他是不是发烧了。然而他的额上满是冷汗，湿了盖伦一手。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“你又想到不好的事了吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　盖伦的问题没有多大意义，因为即使克伦尼克真的陷入了不好的回忆，他也不会承认。盖伦干脆舍弃了口头安慰，用了更直接方式，他握着克伦尼克的手，一直坐在他的身侧，等待他因为痛苦而过高的心率慢下来——曾经盖伦的母亲也这样安抚过做噩梦的他。这大概过了一个多小时，他们就这样在黑暗里坐着，四周一点声音也没有，这时是凌晨三点。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　当盖伦感觉到克伦尼克平静下来时他想离开，然而克伦尼克紧握着他的手，没有一丝放松的意味。他垂眼示意克伦尼克该睡了，但是他又补上了一句，走吧，我们一起。盖伦的母亲也是这样做的，她与盖伦一起睡，让盖伦相信只要她在，他就不会遇到鬼怪。这都是他从他母亲那里学来的经验，他以前也这样安抚过琴，但他从没想到这会被用到克伦尼克身上。去卧室的过程中他一直抓着克伦尼克的手，然后他打开了卧室的灯，淡淡的暖黄色一下子便充满了卧室。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　克伦尼克像是被灯光闪到了一样不停眨眼，盖伦让他睡到床上，之后他去关灯，再掀开被子，躺到克伦尼克身侧。这么一来，竟然是双方都有些尴尬，都只能不好意思地背对着睡。熟睡之后，克伦尼克无意识地蹭向盖伦的身侧，今夜他难得睡了一个好觉。这是他自出来以后睡的第一个好觉。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　凌晨三点才睡，所以他们一直睡到中午。盖伦比他先起，但他看着身侧睡着的克伦尼克，没敢起身，怕自己不小心把人给吵醒了。一会儿后睡得迷迷糊糊的克伦尼克才醒来，哑着嗓子说了句早。午时的阳光透过玻璃窗洒在地上，让克伦尼克有一种不真切的平静感。他多久没有感受过这样普通的生活了？<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　盖伦的手擦过他发白的鬓角，对他说：“希望你昨晚睡了个好觉。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“噢，当然。”克伦尼克笑了。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　盖伦是在三个月前遇到克伦尼克的。其实也不能说是遇到，因为那更像是巧妙的安排。盖伦出门的时候看到了蜷缩在他门边的克伦尼克，他身上衣服很脏，整个人看起来都很疲倦，甚至有点精神衰弱的样子。盖伦愣神了好久，很快才反应过来那是三年未见的克伦尼克。他心中有很多疑问，但他什么也没问，克伦尼克也什么都没说。但是现在看起来是，克伦尼克就这样离开帝国体制了。盖伦只是把克伦尼克从地上拉起来，带他去把脏衣服换掉，然后亲手将克伦尼克过长的头发剪去。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　盖伦意识到克伦尼克的精神状态不太好，某些东西刺痛了盖伦。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　盖伦去做午饭，克伦尼克去淋浴。盖伦把火腿放到平底锅里煎，火腿边被油煎得发卷，发出滋滋的声响。当他想把火腿从锅里铲出来的时候，他听见浴室里传来一阵闷响。他问了一声怎么回事，克伦尼克没有回答，只有花洒的声音。盖伦把手里的活放下，敲了敲浴室门，克伦尼克说，他只是滑倒了。有那么一瞬间，盖伦有一种冲进去把他扶起来再询问他伤得重不重的冲动。但是他没有这么做，他说了句小心点之后，又继续去煎他的火腿了。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　盖伦把两个盘子面对面放着，坐在桌子上等着克伦尼克。如果这件事发生在他们年轻的时候，盖伦兴许真的会冲进浴室。他们曾经也是朋友，甚至有点暧昧，像是情人一样。然后克伦尼克缓缓从门后出来，他穿着白色的浴袍，头发依然在滴水。他用毛巾擦了擦头发，抽开椅子便坐了下来。盖伦并不擅长做菜，克伦尼克才是擅长做菜的那个人，但是他吃完了被盖伦煎得有些发硬的火腿和有些咸的鸡蛋。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他们吃完后便自行去洗了碗，之后依然是长久的沉默。事实上，自从克伦尼克来了以后，盖伦总是尽量避开和他的正面接触。大部分时候他在上班，克伦尼克一个人在家里。盖伦辞去了那家公司的工作，他选择在一家快餐店做一个普普通通的服务员，这种机械化的生活减少了他终日面对水晶而想起往事的痛苦。但接着他就发现，无论他接触还是不接触克伦尼克，他心里的焦虑始终是一样的，甚至有些时候他承认当他安抚克伦尼克时他心里的焦虑能够得到缓解。他潜意识里已经把克伦尼克糟糕的精神状态和他自己联系在了一起，至少克伦尼克会这样，大部分都是因为他。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他帮克伦尼克吹了头发，他抚过对方乱蓬蓬的卷发。克伦尼克正坐在他的前方，一动不动。吹风机嗡鸣地吹出热风，他的头发从湿润逐渐变得干燥。克伦尼克脸上乱翘的卷发一时让盖伦晃了神，仿佛他又看到了从前的那个年轻人。一时间，他的喉咙像是被堵住了一样，最后他伸手摸了摸克伦尼克的头，这几乎是下意识的行为，他抓住了那个冲动，并将它付诸行动，虽然他立刻就后悔了。克伦尼克不解地看着他，他有些尴尬地出去了，却感觉手上的触感越发明显。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　错觉总是让我们把当下与过去联系起来。你盯着眼前发生的一切，总会无端地想起过去类似的情节，毕竟太阳底下无新事。刚才的一幕，像极了他们确定关系的那晚。克伦尼克冒着大雨来找他，他打开宿舍门，却看见了那个被淋成了落汤鸡的年轻人，他湿漉漉的卷发黏在额头上，如果不是他深谙克伦尼克强硬冰冷的本性，几乎有那么一瞬间，他觉得这个年轻人单纯无害。他把自己的好友叫进屋里，帮他吹头发，之后他的好友做了一个越界的行为，克伦尼克吻了盖伦。一个很轻的吻，带着年轻人的试探，甚至像是一个玩笑。结果便是他们暧昧的关系一直没有一个定论，起初盖伦还是沉浸于这种恋爱状态的，但是后来，他发现他们的三观越来越不合拍，克伦尼克对他的控制欲也让他厌烦。所以一切都渐渐淡了，就像那晚的大雨一样，总是从轰轰烈烈的开始变成悄无声息的结束，偶尔从房檐上掉下几滴雨水来，表明这里曾经下过雨。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　克伦尼克的对他的爱就像火，电或光一样，是一些相当剧烈的东西，它们有着能够摧毁事物的能力。这个小他几岁的年轻人希望得到一种对等的关系，他希望盖伦眼里只有他，他希望他可以了解盖伦的所有事。而盖伦天生追求平和，他喜欢细水长流的爱，而不是这样强烈得吓人的爱。但如果他们不是在三观上有如此巨大的分歧，盖伦兴许还会忍受他的控制欲和他炙热的爱，毕竟盖伦自己也承认，和克伦尼克在一起是他在那段日子里最快乐的事。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　所以他选择了丽拉，而不是克伦尼克。他总是问自己这样真的对吗，可是琴的笑脸和克伦尼克的野心总能让他坚信这样是正确的。克伦尼克从来没有变过，无论是曾经的那个年轻人，还是那个造死星的总监，他一直是他。只是从前的克伦尼克很少有机会手握权力，盖伦也便不知道他对权力过大的渴求。于是到后来盖伦觉察端倪时，他已经不愿再回过头去看克伦尼克一眼了。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　在盖伦短暂的情史中，克伦尼克绝对是最有侵略性的情人，也是最甘愿替他付出一切，无条件相信他的情人。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　那一晚上他们依然是一起睡的。他再一次询问了克伦尼克在浴室里磕到的伤，克伦尼克犹豫地把他的衣服掀开，露出腰侧的一块青紫。他帮克伦尼克擦了些药，然后关灯睡觉了。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　不知道为什么，盖伦开始变得想要袒护克伦尼克。他甚至想说服自己，不要将丽拉的死怪罪于克伦尼克。事实上，克伦尼克确实没有杀她，是那些士兵擅自开枪把丽拉击毙的。然而一股冷意浸透了盖伦的身体，他真是昏了头，怎么会这么想。他似乎看见他亡妻的灵魂在默默注视着他。在琴死后，对于丽拉的事情，克伦尼克对他说过很多次抱歉。兴许自那时起，克伦尼克就对一切感到抱歉了，反正那时他什么也没有了，他只想让盖伦活下去。盖伦就这样在他与克伦尼克的关系里苦苦挣扎，不断与矛盾的自我做着斗争。与此同时，他反而感觉他们的感情越来越回归单纯，毕竟他们都一无所有了，即使立场对立也再无伤害对方的武器。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　时间会消磨掉很多东西，但是有些裂开的东西无法再次修补。虽然无法修补，但是也不至于像是曾经一样伤痕累累，稍微一碰便是满手的伤。他们都在互相摸索着一种新的相处方式，在自己的舒适圈对外界做着微小谨慎的试探，同时对当年的事情绝口不提。这样的小心翼翼愈合了他们的大多数伤痕，直到那一天他们一起外出散步，盖伦感觉自己的内心像是被什么东西击中了一样，温暖的斜阳铺在地上，他和克伦尼克的手几次误撞在一起，最后他们还是犹犹豫豫地牵了起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　克伦尼克是变得最多的那个人，他开始习惯于这种安逸的生活，就像是在把从前被体制化消磨掉的热情重新捡起来一样。他第一次和盖伦进入了一种平和又稳定的关系。每天晚上他们习惯看一会儿电视，然后睡前一起玩填字游戏。他甚至从外面捡回来了只猫。当时下着雨，他打着伞从外面回来的时候看见了那只被扔在纸盒里的小猫。纸盒脏兮兮的，几乎被雨水浸湿了。那只小猫的可怜地缩在一个角落里，瞪着它的大眼睛打量着眼前人。克伦尼克不知道为什么，心一软就把它捡了回来。那只小猫在他的怀里发抖，把他的衬衫都弄脏了。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　盖伦有些惊讶地看着抱着猫的克伦尼克。在他的记忆里，克伦尼克绝对不是一个富有爱心的人，至少他的爱心没有多到可以分给流浪猫。他把门给关上，看着克伦尼克一路把那只猫抱去了浴室，那只猫想从他的怀里挣脱，克伦尼克手忙脚乱的样子看起来有些滑稽。克伦尼克再次不小心在浴室里摔倒，他顶着一身水给猫洗完澡后，自己又洗了一个澡。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　之后他抱着那只猫坐在沙发上看着老电影，盖伦坐到了他的身边帮他吹头发。窗外停了雨，露出了一道彩虹。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　FIN.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　※《owe》番外<br/>　　※含大量路人x克伦尼克<br/>　　※小军官视角<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　《vain hope》<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“您在分心，”我对他说，接着我亲吻他的脚踝，“专注点，总监。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我故意把总监这个词咬得很重，为的是看他有什么反应。可是他闭上了他的眼睛，我不知道他在想什么。他的总监身份早已名存实亡，他失去了他引以为傲的权力，而且即将被送上刑台。我在他的身体里抽动，这没有经过充分的润滑。他的脸上渗出细密的冷汗，脸色有些发白。我摸了摸他冰冷的脸，我喜欢看他因为我而痛苦，因为这让我感觉他是属于我的。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“疼吗？”我问他，刻意放缓了速度。他抓着他的白色袍角，用那双雾蒙蒙的蓝眼睛瞪着我。他没有回答我，但我很想听到一个回答，于是我掐着他精瘦的腰肢，加快了速度。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“总监，我需要一个回答，”我依然是那么有耐心，我固执地想听到一个回答，“您得告诉我，您疼还是不疼？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我大概是发了狂了，我把他压在他的办公桌上，一下下碾过他的敏感点，让他不住地颤抖。很快如我所愿，我逼出了他的呻吟，最后我听到了一句模糊不清的“疼”。他的嗓子已经有些哑了，他最近被玩弄过头了。我给了他一个吻，像是在奖励他的坦诚。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　然后我把他送上了高潮，他在我的肩头呜咽，射出的精液弄脏了他的袍子。我甚至没有帮他把衣服脱掉，只是脱了他的裤子，至于我，只是拉开了裤链。我爱极了他在情欲里沉沦的模样，在这些时候他并不像往日里那个刻薄又高傲的总监，他只是一个任人摆布的玩偶。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我从他高潮后的眼神里读出了几分抗拒，他想离开，又被我拽着手腕抓了回来。我把他压到椅子上，让他双腿大开，而我把手指伸进去，一点点开拓，让之前的精液从里面流出来。他有些难耐地闭上了眼睛，不愿去注视这一切。我想让他睁开眼睛，于是我的手继续向内作乱，我刮蹭他敏感的内壁，让他只能扶着我的肩头颤抖。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我又用手把他搞射了一次，他的喉咙里发出几声细小的呜咽，听得我心痒。于是我再一次进入了他，折磨着他本就不年轻的身体，他承受不了太多，而我的力道很重，他像是溺水一样死死抓着我的后背。我当然有办法让他更舒服，可是我不想。我就是想看他在我身下神志不清的样子，让他嘴里只能喊出我的名字。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他被我弄哭了。快感和耻辱一并挤在他的脑中，折磨着他脆弱的神经，而我过重的力道加快了他的情绪崩溃。他那双蓝眼睛里满是泪水，它们一滴一滴掉落在他的白军服上，晕出点点泪印。他哭泣的样子更让我兴奋，他还想伸手把那些泪抹去，可这是徒劳无功。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“别哭。”我对他说，但是我正是那个把他弄哭的人。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　实际上，我很少能见到他的泪水，即使当他被弄得不行的时候，他也会努力不让那些泪水出来。但是他今天却哭了，我猜测他的心情不太好。突然我的心底里升起来一个想法，如果我们是一对普通的情人就好了，那么我就有了安慰他的理由。但是这个想法很快便被我否认了，我真是昏了头了。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　之后我射了出来，我拿纸巾把身下擦干净，亲昵地亲亲他的脸颊，便把他一人丢在了地上离开了。也许我走后又会来几个人，继续着我刚才的行为，这么想着，我心中竟出现了一丝难以觉察的妒意。我出去的时候遇到了盖伦，克伦尼克的好男友。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　然而几天后，我就得知了盖伦并不是他的男友的事实。那时我把他抵到墙上操干，凑在他耳边对他说：“您背叛了您的男友。”他沉默地看着我，我的顶弄让他很难说出完整的话来，但他还是反驳道：“他不是。”然后他垂下头来，双腿勾在我的背上，这是他第一次那么配合我，我猜是因为我在他面前提到了盖伦，痛苦抓住了他的心，而他只能抓住我。我算是懂了，原来他是在单恋。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　不知道为什么，我开始对盖伦心生妒意。我不明白为什么他会喜欢盖伦，盖伦并不像是一个好情人，他从不为我们对奥森的无耻行为而愤怒(也许他愤怒过，只是我从未看见），他的眼里从来没有过奥森。我不明白为什么奥森甘愿为他付出一切，他执意要赦免盖伦，并且他还要放盖伦走，如果他不那么做，他也许不会沦落到如今这个地步。至少他可以和盖伦撇清关系，他依然可以当他的总监，没准还能东山再起。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我记不清那是在哪个夜晚了，他疲惫地看着我，我贴上了他的嘴唇，那里还是那么冰冷。他已经不抗拒我了，不，大概是麻木。从某些方面说，我确实算是这群罪犯中最温柔的那个。他顺从地任由我撬开他的嘴，没有发出一点声音，也没有努力挣扎。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我问他：“你和盖伦到底算什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“我们什么也不算。”他闭上了他的眼睛。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“你爱他，对吗？”我依然追问。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他没有回答我，就像过去很多次那样，他没有回答我。他只是顺从地接受一切，为了盖伦。如果不是因为他如今失势得厉害，我们这群人都得死。不过，他现在什么也没有，于是谁都乐意去欺辱他，谁让他曾经那么趾高气扬呢。这样想着，我又折腾了他一夜，第二天看着他怪异的走姿，我不禁笑出了声。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我大概有些幼稚。在工作时间，我摸着他的脸，对他说：“舔我。”他没有反抗的余地，我捏着他的肩，把他按下去。他跪坐在我面前，用牙把我的裤链拉开，然后开始舔舐我的阴茎。我按着他的头，企图让他给我做深喉，他被我的动作哽到了喉咙，发出不舒服的呜咽声，同时他的眼里开始出现泪水。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我享受着他的服务，我仰起头时却瞥见了窗边路过的盖伦。出于某些无聊的理由，我真想对他笑一下，可是他的身影迅速消失在了窗外。我那一瞬间大概是在想着“示威”，不过我转念一想，盖伦并不爱他，一直都是他爱着盖伦。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　也许是我的温柔有了回报，他偶尔会和我讲一些他私人的事情。那通常发生在我们做爱之后，城市还昏睡着，他点燃一根烟，猩红的点把黑夜烫出一个洞。他缩在椅子上，有一些没一下地和我讲他曾经的故事。他三句盖伦不离口，有时讲到痛心处还要垂下眼去，好像真的要落泪了一样。渐渐地我拼凑出了他们之间故事的大貌，然后我得出了一个结论，他们之间彻底没戏了。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　一星期后，盖伦走了。他的死刑令也在被收紧，但我感觉我们之间的关系却开始变得更为紧凑，我开始单方面认为我和他的关系变成了床伴。我知道这是一种空想，但是我常常沉浸于其中难以自拔。如果不是因为他今年就可能要死去的话，我兴许会想让他做我的情人。我发现性与爱在某些程度上是相通的，我爱上了他的身体后，便开始发狂地爱上了他这个人。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　为了讨他开心，我甚至打听到了盖伦还活着的消息。我把盖伦的近照给他的时候，看见他的眼睛亮了亮，那一瞬间我还以为他又变回了曾经那个高高在上的总监。事实上自从盖伦走后，他的精神状态便开始逐渐变糟了，他明亮的双眼被蒙上了一层雾。这让我无端地感到惶恐，因为我便是这群罪犯中的一员，是我让他变成了这幅模样。罪恶感让我喘不过气来，不过我依然沉湎于短暂的欲望之中。我不敢相信，我竟然会觉得他温柔，他有时会对我露出一个脆弱的笑，这让我既焦灼又喜悦，我真是矛盾。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　我在这样的矛盾中苦苦挣扎了半年，而他在我们的虐待中日趋麻木。他衣下的皮肤布满了瘀伤，而我开始对这一切感到痛苦，我大概是完蛋了。我感受到我的空想在把我越收越紧，让我开始想要每天见到他，抚慰他，我像是恋爱了一样。我承认，我不愿再看到他的痛苦，不愿再看到他被我们玩弄。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　于是在那一夜，我低头亲吻他，对他说：“我放你走。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　之后我看到了他的笑容，它不同于往日，是那么得有张力与生命力，那一瞬间，我甚至以为我看到了从前的他。他的眼睛发亮，像是一片日出的海。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　后来我才明白，我才是那个在他掌中的人，并非他在我的掌中，或是我们的掌中。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他总是胜算很大，而我总是输。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　FIN.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>姐妹强烈要求我写个后续。但是我也不知道整不整得出来。其实一开始我只想写白孔雀被欺负，结果莫名其妙地发了把大刀。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>